James-116
'''"You're good, where did you learn that?" '''- James, to Spartan Winter after their duel in War Games. J-116 was the quietest of the Spartan-II's and is said to be the most Introverted of them during training to the end of the war, however he got on well with John-117, Naomi-010 and Linda-05. He showed excellent skill with all weapons however he was exceptional with a sniper, bested only by Linda, another quiet Spartan. Which is probably the reason for the formation of their friendship! During the covenant war, J-116 was able to take on any enemies in CQC with ease and is the only Spartan to successfully kill a hunter pair without a weapon. As well as a sniper, he quickly fell in love with the Type-1 Energy Sword used by Elites and even had one altered so that he could use it whenever he needed. J-116 had a strong relationship with John and even stuck by him for most missions, he was either Lone Wolf or with John, he also got on well with Naomi and found her one of the easiest to talk to. Despite all this, J-116 often hides any sign of emotion which makes him seem cold and dark and why the Covenant have dubbed him The Midnight Spartan due to his Black Armour and silent attacks on enemies. Added on to this, J-116 became fond of the Covenant Active Camouflage and is often the piece of equipment he chooses to use! During the war, his Spartan Comrades often commented on his love of the Energy Sword and none doubt he is the best at wielding it, taking on even the most skilled of Sangheili. He mostly went as a Sniper during missions, assisting Linda which lead to their strong bonds, he openly admits that she is better than him however! J-116 was last seen on-board with Infinity however this is uncommon knowledge due to Lord Hood listing him as MIA in the Battle Of Reach when he went missing on a solo mission. J-116 had in-fact survived and was with Chief throughout the end of the war, assisting him on Alpha Halo, killing The Prophet of Regret and destroying the Ark. He is one of the few Spartans who have come back from being officially classed as MIA. Currently J-116 helps to train the Spartan IV's in CQC and Sniping. Though he was surprised with their skills he is yet to find a IV who can best him with an Energy Sword or Sniper. These two weapons are his main arsenal when on a mission and his personal Sword is called Isla and his Sniper is called Janet. He has become close to a Spartan IV who was previously an ODST through training known as Spartan Winter. This relationship formed through Winters impressive ability with an Energy Sword, which caught James' eye as the best Spartan when wielding an Energy Sword. Winter offered to have a 1v1 training simulation with just Energy Swords in which Winter was almost able to stalemate James, something no other Spartan has been able to do. Little is known about Winter other than her age, gender and hair colour. She is said to be a similar height to Commander Sarah Palmer but a bit younger and with red hair. Which could be another reason for James taking a liking to Winter as her hair is the same as his best friend Linda-058. Winter has also been known to have an English accent similarly to James. Previously James was sent on solo missions in an attempt to take down Covenant settlements in which he succeeded every time. Over the course of the war he took down over 60 settlements which housed an estimate of 60 Covenant, the largest ever had 35 Elites including a Zealot team. Despite this, James was sent mostly on the same missions as John-117 since training the two have proved to be an excellent match. Near the beginning of the war, James was assigned a dumb A.I. known as Aquisto in which he has formed a close bond to, despite being less interactive and intelligent than a Smart A.I. such as Cortana. Aquisto was assigned with task of further increasing James' speed and reaction time in combat situations. Aquisto is a dumb A.I. so it does not deteriorate over time, meaning Aquisto is still active. James is said to have an English accent which is why those who knew him have theorised that his parents were born there and he is actually from Earth but took residence on Sansar at a young age with his parents. James is also the only Spartan II issued with Steel Mjolnir MKIV, V AND VI and a black visor. The UNSC saw James as the only Spartan II capable of going solo due to his ability to exterminate enemy forces along all ranges from close quarters to sharpshooting. This is not to say that James is the most skilled Spartan II but that he is the best surviving on his own while completing the objective. To James, the Energy Sword is more than just a deadly weapon. He once had a long duel with an Elite Commander which was his toughest yet, and in the end neither James nor the Elite was injured or killed. However James later encountered this same Elite, known as Varg Bol, on his Carrier in which James solely infiltrated in the year of 2550. The ship was in a small fleet in which the UNSC required destroyed and had the confidence in James to complete the mission on his own but were aware that he may not have returned. James was tasked with using a Havok Nuke to blow up the centre of the fleet, in the hope of destroying all cruisers. When James reached the bridge he discovered Varg Bol in which he once again duelled. The duel lasted for some time, it seemed they were equal in skill however a Hunter pair intervened. James was temporarily knocked unconscious by a blast from one of the Hunter's cannon, Varg was about to kill him when he awoke unarmed, using his martial arts to get out of Varg's grip. James had one grenade left in which he threw at the hunter pair without detonating it, he grabbed his sniper and quickly shot the grenade, taking out one Hunter. Varg charged James but James went for the other Hunter first, using his Energy Sword to slice Hunter in half. After which James proceeded to duel with Varg briefly before James was finally able to get in a lethal swing, killing Varg instantly. James then set the Havok Nuke on a timer and used a Spirit to fly out of the blast range. To this day James recognises Varg was the most deadly Elite or Covenant infantry he has ever encountered. He also decided to keep Varg's Energy Sword, an item in the hands of an ODST James once saved on Earth. Who would later become a Spartan-IV known as Spartan Winter Parks. After the New Phoenix Incident James was briefed by Lord Hood about his life before the Spartan project. He was asked if he wanted to know who his parents were and what his real last name was. James said yes in time and discovered that his last name was Dant, his parents were both born in England and James born there but they moved to Sansar in search of a better life when James was only 2. Which unfortunately was not the case! James was a close friend of The Rookie, the newest member of Alpha 9 and upon hearing of his death he was distraught, not much is confirmed but he was said to enter a form of "rage mode" like what happened to the brutes, this led to him dealing thousands of credits worth of damage and even injuring multiple Spartans who attempted to restrain him, he was eventually calmed however by Spartan Winter. James soon left with the rest of Blue Team whose whereabouts are unknown. Winter was said to be upset when she found out. Category: Spartan II